The Sacred Tree: A What If...? Inu-Yasha Story
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is an Inu-Yasha and Kagome love story that explores the realm of the 'What if...?' What if there was a different ending than the one we so hope for? What if he DOES stay with Kikiyou? This'll jerk at your heartstrings make you cry and make you laugh.
1. Prologue: A Bittersweet Farewell

[Konnichiwa minna

[Konnichiwa minna!R. Cybelle Gil here (a.k.a. Kaoru ^_^x Kagome) saying "Yes! This is another Inu-Yasha fan fiction."I hear groaning but I'm going to ignore it completely.I'm telling you I LOVE this anime and manga!I haven't been this excited since Kenshin.So if any of you want to complain… Email Me! :P Yes, I'm silly._Anyway… This is a short…uh…well…it __was a short Inu-Yasha story I wrote that begins with an alternate ending to the anime/manga.You could say it's a WHAT IF story.I really like the way it came out and am quite proud of it.It's kind of bittersweet but it has a nice ending (god I love Kagome and Inu-Yasha!Definitely one of the coolest couples in existence.Right up there with Kenshin and Kaoru! Yay!).And if any of you remember my Rin story, well, you know all that complicated mumbo-jumbo about the age ratios of youkai/hanyou/human…Well, it's EXTREMELY important in this story.In fact, it's one of the key elements…And remember how I said that the subject of Inu-Yasha's 'disappearance' would be explained…it is in this story.I hope you like my tale, because I sure did! ^_^x Enjoy!]_

The Sacred Tree A WHAT IF…? Inu-Yasha Story

Prologue: A Bittersweet Farewell

Kagome had already said good-bye to Kaede-ba-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan at the village.It hurt so much having to say sayonara to all of them, knowing she would never see them again and that they would only live on in her memories.She had made so many friends here.It tore her up inside knowing that when she returned home they would have all been dead for hundreds of years.It was so painful.

But the most excruciating of the pain was having to say farewell to Inu-Yasha.

She stopped before the Bone Eater's Well and her heart clenched.This was it.It's over.And there was nothing she could do about it.Nothing she could do to prevent the inevitable.Her eyes watered and her heart pounded with denial.She didn't want it to end.She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.But the finality in the air, sentenced her doom.

Kagome grabbed at the pendant (it's not the Shikon no Tama) around her neck with one hand.Kagome's greatest fear had always been, and still was, the fear that when Inu-Yasha looked at her, the one he saw and desired was Kikiyou.That to him, she was only a replacement for the one he had loved so long ago and still loved to this day.The pendant she wore had been a gift from Inu-Yasha's father to his wife, Inu-Yasha's mother, as a symbol of his love.But when Inu-Yasha had gone out of his way to get it for her, she thought she would have died from the anguish.He had wanted to let her know then that although he had chosen Kikiyou, she was the one who still had his heart.To Kagome, it was a symbol of Inu-Yasha's unspoken love.Unfortunately, it had also given her hope.A hope that had been quickly dashed.

She turned around to gaze into Inu-Yasha's trembling eyes, her own feelings reflected in them.This was going to be the most agonizing farewell and the most necessary.She couldn't stop the tears that began to overflow in her eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears as she let go of the pendant and then reached into her pocket pulling out the Shikon no Tama.It was now or never.She could at least leave him with a piece of herself.She then abruptly took his hands and placed the Shikon Jewel there, closing his hands over it.She gave him a light smile."This is for you, Inu-Yasha."

He could only stare at her."I don't need this, Kagome."

She shook her head."Yes, you do.Besides, it belongs in this time with you.Didn't you say that to me the first time we met?It belonged to you.It was promised to you.I'm just keeping the promise.It's yours, Inu-Yasha."

His heart clenched and he slowly put the Shikon no Tama over his head, his eyes gazing into hers, his sorrow and love reflected in her own.Inu-Yasha, unable to help himself, moved toward her and took her in his arms.And without a word, he bent his head and kissed her with all the love he was feeling within his heart.

Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks as she kissed Inu-Yasha back.Naraku was dead, the Shikon no Tama was restored…and it was time for her to go home.Inu-Yasha wouldn't be coming with her.He would stay with Kikiyou._Oh, gods.Why?_

She knew he had made his choice long ago, but it still killed her.The pain was so great it was wrenching in her chest.Kagome kissed him back with all the love in her heart, her hands gripping onto his clothing in a desperate attempt to keep him with her.She took in his scent and the taste of him, wanting it to be with her for the rest of her life.She never wanted to eat again, because then she would lose the taste of him on her lips and in her mouth.

Inu-Yasha moaned lightly as he pressed her up against him.Kagome never wanted the kiss to end.She wanted to be suspended in time like this forever.But as he slowly pulled away her heart screamed, a sob rising to her throat.She couldn't bear it.Her teary gaze desperately tried to memorize every line and feature of his face, engraving it into her mind for the eternity without him that awaited her.

"Inu-Yasha…"

He closed his golden eyes, his hands flexing against her clothes, an inner plea to keep her by his side.He stared at her tearstained face and didn't dare wipe the tears away.If he did, Inu-Yasha knew he would break down.Gods, why did they have to be so unfair?!Why?!He pulled Kagome once more into a desperate hug and inhaled her sweet scent.But he had already made the commitment to Kikiyou and Kagome had to return to her own time.

Inu-Yasha bent his head to her ear, still pressing her tightly against him.Kagome couldn't stop crying, it just hurt too much.

"I just want you to know something, Kagome.You were _never Kikiyou's replacement."He sighed in her ear.Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she felt lightning shoot up her spine and she trembled."I know you won't believe me no matter how many times I tell you, but I will tell you this."She heard him suck in his breath."After a while…" he murmured."I stopped seeing Kikiyou in you…but whenever I saw Kikiyou… I saw __you."Kagome gasped and his arms tightened around her."I mean it, Kagome.It's the truth.Only you made me happy.You made me laugh, you brought me joy, you gave me peace.For the rest of my life, I will never forget you.Every time I see Kikiyou…I will see you."_

Kagome sobbed and held him back, desperately clinging.She couldn't even speak.When Inu-Yasha pulled away, Kagome wanted to reach out and grab onto him._Please…oh, Kami-sama, anyone…Please… She knew she had to let him go…but her soul called out for her to stay with him.__Please…_

Inu-Yasha's eyes shown with his unshed tears.He closed his eyes."Sayonara, Kagome.Go.Go now."

She had to tell him.Wait…she hadn't told him what was in her heart yet."Inu-Yasha…"

His eyes snapped open, tears spilling."I said, 'Go'!"

And with that, he pushed her into the well.

"I love you, Inu-Yasha…" she screamed as she fell back into her time."Always."

Kagome's last word echoed with time within the well.Inu-Yasha fell to his knees beside the well and wept out his heart silently._I love you, Kagome!_

Inu-Yasha eventually stood and turned around to face his friends and Kaede.He turned to the old one-eyed Miko with a smile."Kaede-Baba?"

"Hai, Inu-Yasha?"

"Seal this well tightly with your magic.And, as soon as possible, have a shrine built around it.I never want to see it again."

He turned to his friends, glad that none of them made a comment on his tearstained face.He was going to have enough problems explaining it to Kikiyou later."I'm only going to ask one thing from all of you.Never, ever say her name again.I want the people here to forget.Kagome…" Inu-Yasha gulped and turned his face away."She isn't from here, so it should be like she never existed.Please, that's all I ask."

Inu-Yasha walked past them silently and then briefly paused next to them."From now on, I'll be protecting the Shikon no Tama."He then continued walking away from them and from the well, his heart breaking with every step he took.He didn't see their shocked expressions and then their sadness as he left behind the one he loved most._Kagome, oh gods, Kagome.I love you so much.I will never forget you, I swear._


	2. Centuries Later, All Alone

Part I: Centuries Later, All Alone

Part I: Centuries Later, All Alone

_It has been five years since then._

_That memory is bittersweet…_

_I knew, although I hoped…_

_I knew you would not stay with me._

_You had chosen her—_

_Your first love—_

_She had your guilt,_

_She had your pity…_

_She had your Love—_

_Yet, I couldn't bear to be apart from you._

_So I stayed, wanting to savor every moment_

_I had left with you…_

_It only made leaving you so much harder._

_But eventually…_

_I had to leave…and you would stay with her._

_We said our farewells…_

_And my heart shattered…_

_ _

_Inu-Yasha…_

_I will love you always…_

_Even if I never see you again_

_You and your kiss will be a part of me…_

_Forever…_

_ _

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she put the memory back into the far reaches of her mind and released her grip on the pendant she wore.Now was not the time to dwell.She had to finish sweeping up the shrine before Okaa-san and Ji-chan came home from the hospital.Fall always made a mess of leaves all over the temple.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome looked up from the floor and saw her friends coming towards her.Shizuko, her curly haired friend and Harumi, her friend with the short hair were waving at her from a distance.Eri was between them, holding onto something very carefully.Kagome grinned, tossing her depressing thoughts to the back of her mind.She waved back at them and put the broom aside as they came in.She met them by the archway.

Harumi gave Kagome a hug."Hey, Kagome-chan!How is it going?You look so cute in that shrine maiden outfit!"She giggled.

Kagome smiled looking down at the white haori and green hakama.If she had been wearing red instead of green, she would have looked more like Kikiyou.She was actually getting into the habit of wearing the Miko clothes when she took care of the shrine.Kagome shook herself internally.She didn't want to think about it.She was just an ordinary girl.That's all.

"Do you like it, Harumi-chan?Ji-chan almost collapsed crying when he first saw me wearing it.He said 'At last, my Kagome-chan is accepting her destiny as a true Miko!'Ji-chan is so silly."

Shizuko grinned at her."But he's right, Kagome-chan.You do look like a Miko.And you did decide to stay here and take care of the shrine instead of going to college like us.You must have heard the call of the ancients."She clapped her hands twice and gave Kagome a little bow.

Kagome giggled."Don't be silly.I just don't have the time for college now.My family needs me here, and Sota is planning to go to college.It'll be too much for Okaa-san if we both go."

Harumi nodded."Hai, hai.Good dutiful daughter Kagome.I still think most of the money went into helping you get over that hereditary disease when we were in our last year of junior high!"

Kagome nodded.That had been the most difficult lie she had had to do.There was no way she could have all those diseases so she had explained to the class and the teachers that her disease was a hereditary one.Her grandfather had said all the other diseases because he was scared for her and it made her more possible to survive if it was something he knew.Of course in the end, she had…ahem…survived…so there really wasn't a problem.Everyone had thankfully bought the story and had forgiven her.If they knew that she was really travelling through time…But she didn't want to think about that either. [I got this from a cool web site.That person came up with this not me!]

"Anyway," Kagome said, trying to get off the topic. "Why are you guys here?I thought college was demanding.Can you really take time off to come and visit me?"

The three grinned evilly at her.Kagome took a step back surprised by those smiles."What?"

Shizuko stepped forward."But that's just it, Kagome-chan.We came to visit you for our own reasons and for college."

Harumi nodded."One of our classes, our history class, has us doing a project.So we went to the knew library/museum that opened today."

Eri spoke for the first time then."Okay, guys.My turn.I've held it in long enough."She stepped forward, and Kagome saw then what she held so carefully in her hands."Kagome-chan, it's an ancient scroll.This library has got it all.Any and every book on Japanese history and mythology, they've got it!Even scrolls as ancient as this one.We were looking through some books, when we saw this scroll on a table.When we opened it and began to read it…"

Shizuko interrupted."Do you remember your final term paper on Japanese myths our high school senior year, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded.What on earth was so exciting about a scroll?And what did have to do with her old term paper?

Harumi grinned."That history you did on the myth of the Shikon no Tama was amazing!We were amazed at what an interesting story it was, and that you knew so much about it!The sensei was also so impressed that he read it aloud in the class, remember Kagome?"

Kagome nodded again.Eri moved the other two out of her way and stepped toward Kagome."Well, this is the deal, Kagome-chan.When we started reading the scroll, we realized that it was telling us the story of the Shikon no Tama!"

"NANI?!"

Kagome stepped toward them and looked at the scroll, her heart pounding.An ancient scroll talking about the Shikon no Tama?How…how could this be?"What…?What does it say, Eri-chan?Why don't you open it?"

Eri shook her head."It's really old Kagome-chan.I'm amazed we were able to even check it out of the library.It's at least 500 years old."

_500 years old?!Kagome's heart was racing in her chest."Then what does it say?"_

Harumi grinned."Exactly what you said, Kagome-chan!"

"Eh?"

Shizuko shook her head."What Harumi means is that your paper on the Shikon no Tama coincides with this scroll.The priestess named Midoriko that created the Shikon no Tama, it's safekeeping at the demon hunter village until it was given to another Miko named Kikiyou to purify it.It's all here!"

Kagome gulped.This was getting freaky."I never mentioned the name of the other Miko."

Eri grinned."I know.But this is a full account!Wherever you got your information, they probably got it from here.Let me tell you!This is so cool!

"This scroll tells about the priestess Midoriko and it names the priestess that purified the Shikon Jewel afterwards.Kikiyou.But the story continues and here is where the cool part begins.This Kikiyou fell in love with a hanyou—half youkai, half human.Can you believe it?Half youkai and half human?!"

"I know what a hanyou is, Eri-chan," Kagome said unconsciously.

The three were silent.Kagome blinked and then realized what she had said."I mean, I already know what a hanyou is because I've done research on the stuff.After all, my family comes from a long line of people who 'supposedly' deal with youkais, ne?"

The three nodded and Eri resumed her tirade.Kagome breathed a small sigh."Anyway, this hanyou had wanted the Shikon no Tama like all the other youkai, but he wanted it so he could become a true youkai.But he fell in love with the priestess and she with him!Isn't that romantic?!Then the scroll says that a new demon that hated and loved the priestess made the two lovers betray each other and she sealed the hanyou's spirit away.It was this new demon that killed the priestess and when she died, she took the Shikon no Tama with her."

Harumi burst in."But that's not the end of the story, Kagome-chan!It says that 50 years later another priestess from a different land came with the jewel in her body.The people of the time believed her to be the reincarnation of Kikiyou.Unfortunately, it doesn't say this Miko's name.The story says that she freed the hanyou from the sealing and after an accident that broke the Shikon no Tama into thousands of pieces—just like you said in your paper—they traveled together to restore it, and eventually they fell in love."

"I thought I was telling the story!" Eri cried and shoved at Harumi.Shizuko only sighed."Anyway," Eri continued to Kagome, "Hai, they fell in love and the story says that they traveled with a Buddhist monk, a demon hunter, and a youkai!They eventually defeated the demon from 50 years before and restored the Shikon no Tama, but the Miko had to return to her land and the hanyou she loved stayed behind with the Shikon no Tama."

Now Shizuko cut in."But that isn't the end, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blinked, confused.It had been disturbing enough to hear her entire adventure coming from her friends…but…there was more... "What do you mean?"

Shizuko grinned."The writer then says that the hanyou protected the Shikon no Tama for twenty years, the hanyou only aging eight years during that time, and then suddenly both the Jewel and the hanyou vanished!"

Kagome's heart clenched._Vanished?"Vanished?You mean they disappeared?"_

Harumi rolled her eyes."Of course, they disappeared, Kagome-chan!What did you think she meant?"

Kagome put her hand over her heart.Her breathing was coming in fast and her heart racing.Fear laced up her spine.Vanished?_Vanished?Inu-Yasha and the Shikon no Tama vanished from…from existence?What…what on earth happened?Her three friends were looking at her strangely.Kagome ignored their looks.She turned to Eri."Eri-chan, who…who wrote this scroll?Does it say?"_

Eri nodded enthusiastically."I was hoping you'd ask that, Kagome-chan, because that's something else that's really strange.This person actually signed his name and his wife's name.He also identified himself!That's unheard of in ancient scrolls!But this man did it!His name was Miroku, the Buddhist monk that traveled with the Miko and hanyou, and his wife is Sango, the demon hunter.He also makes a parting note saying that he would have named the great priestess that defeated the demon Naraku—oh, yeah, the even named the evil youkai that was causing all this havoc—but that he had promised the hanyou, never to reveal her name.He also says that he decided to write this scroll with his wife when the hanyou vanished.He wanted people to know that this wasn't legend, but truth.The priestess, the hanyou, the Shikon no Tama, were real people and so was their love."Eri sniffed and became teary eyed."It was so beautiful, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome gripped onto the pole of the archway beside her, her hand over her heat._Miroku-sama?Sango-chan?They're the ones who wrote this?They wrote it, after Inu-Yasha vanished with the Shikon no Tama?How…How can this be?_

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Shizuko asked.

Kagome straightened, trying to regain her bearings when she saw someone behind her friends.She almost hit the floor._SANGO-CHAN?!_

"Ano…excuse me?Are you three the young ladies the ones who checked out a scroll from the Kitsu Library and Museum?"

Kagome watched her three friends turn around and she got a better look at the woman before them._No…not Sango-chan… Why?But why had she though it was she?She does look a little bit like Sango-chan…a little…The woman's hair was shoulder length and was held up in a high ponytail.She had on large glasses that made her dark violet eyes seem more vibrant.She wore a blue business suit and her hands were clasped._

Kagome watched Eri nod.The woman heaved a sigh of relief."Oh, thank goodness!Do you still have it with you?Is it still in tact?"

Eri held it out to the woman and she grabbed Eri's hands."Ah!Arigato gozarimashita!This scroll was not to be placed for check out.This scroll is approximately 500 years old and was going to be on display, but since we do have some scrolls that are allowed to be checked out, and today is hectic with the grand opening and all, my incompetent employee checked this out to you!Please, may I have it back?It is a Kitsu family treasure and Kitsu-san would never be able to handle its loss.It's a very delicate scroll."

Eri finally spoke."We know.We thought it was strange that were able to check it out.We've been taking good care of it."

The woman nodded and smiled."I can tell that you have.Arigato gozarimashita!For this kindness, you have now officially become members of the Library.Should you ever need anything all you must do is say your names and someone would help you immediately."

Kagome's heart clenched.The scroll was going to be taken away.She had wanted to really look at it, to touch it.It was something that Miroku and Sango had done, had written on and placed their memories upon.Though she had only seen it for a moment, she felt that it would connect her to long dead friends.Kagome stepped forward.

"Are you really from the library?How can we be sure and you're not someone who knows the value of this scroll and wants to take it from us?"

Kagome met the woman's eyes.Kagome wouldn't budge.She would not see this scroll go into the wrong hands.Unless this woman was really from the library, Kagome would not let the scroll leave.The woman smiled at her.

"My name is Kitsu Sayo."The group gasped (not Kagome) as the woman reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.She showed them her identification."My uncle is the owner of that scroll and all the books and artifacts in the library.Kitsu Shi.He is a very well respected businessman and well established.That is our family heirloom.It has been painstakingly preserved throughout the centuries.I assure you, I'm not a criminal."

Kagome gave the woman a slight smile and took the scroll from Eri.She gave it back to Sayo-san, her touch lingering on the scroll as Kagome imagined both Miroku and Sango working painstakingly over the story of their journey.Tears threatened as Kagome released the scroll and stepped back.

The woman didn't seem to notice Kagome's behavior and gave them a bow."Thank you again.You all have the privilege to come to the library and look at any of our old scrolls.This is the least I can do for your kindness and understanding."

Harumi shook her head."It's all right.But we won't turn down your generosity either.It'll help us with our classes."

The three friends bowed simultaneously."Arigato, Sayo-san."

She bowed in return."Arigato."She then turned to Kagome and bowed.Kagome returned the gesture and the woman turned and left.

Kagome stared after her.It was eerie the way she looked so much like Sango-chan and then above all that scroll.Kagome's heart twisted in her chest.She turned to her friends.All three were looking at her curiously.She gave them a light smile.

"I'm not feeling well right now—"

"Oh, dear!I hope that your disease isn't resurfacing!" Eri cried out.

Kagome giggled and shook her head.Oh, Kami-sama."Iya, nothing like that.I just don't feel well.My chest hurts.It's probably just a cold.Why don't you guys go back to that library to finish your research?It seems like that scroll was a major distraction."

The three gasped.

Shizuko grimaced."She's right!We got so wrapped up in the scroll that we haven't done our assignment yet!"

Harumi clasped her hands to her head."Oh no!We've got to hurry back before they close!"

Eri was already walking away."What are you two doing?!We've got to get there fast!Ja-na, Kagome-chan!"

"Ja-na!"

"Ja-na minna!" Kagome called back and waved at them from a distance.After they disappeared she sighed lightly and turned to her home.She couldn't help but wonder what happened to Inu-Yasha… and why there was that fear clutching at her heart.


	3. An Old Friend?

Part II: An Old Friend

Part II: An Old Friend?

"Did you get it back?"

Sayo smiled as she looked up, sliding the door shut behind her and gazing into light blue youkai eyes.Her uncle was standing in front of the shrine, his eyes expectant, eager and worried.He looked to be about fifty or so years old, both when he transformed into a human and when he was in normal youkai form, though he approximately 500 years old, give or take a couple of decades.He was so cute…even for an older youkai.His bushy gray hair was peppered with its old light brown color and hung to his shoulders in disarray.He sported a peppered goatee that he'd had for the last 50 years (or so he said) and his fluffy tail stuck out of his hakama.Sayo giggled and nodded at him.His relief was palpable. He collapsed onto the cushion on the floor with a thud, and he sighed heavily.

"Well, thank goodness.It's not only a family heirloom to me, you know!It's your family heirloom as well!If that stupid girl had lost that scroll…"

Sayo shook her head and walked toward him pulling out the scroll."You didn't have to worry so much, Uncle.The girls that checked it out were easy to find.And you'll never believe where I found them."

He lifted an eyebrow."Where?"

Sayo smiled as she knelt down next to him."At the old shrine.Remember?The one with the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Tree?The one you took both my brother and I to when we were little?"

He nodded.

Sayo continued."Well, that's where they were.With a girl who worked there.I don't know if she actually lives at the shrine or just works there, but she seemed just as interested in the scroll as they were.I don't know how much they know, but I'm sure, they just think it's a romantic story.The young woman at the shrine, however…"

"However?" he prompted taking the scroll from her and holding it close to his chest.

Sayo looked up into his eyes."She seemed to know more about it.She was protective of the scroll.She even asked me if I was who I said I was!She knew the worth of the scroll both to youkai and human.I'm sure of it.She may even have Miko powers, Uncle.She sure seemed as if she did.She had very powerful aura…even though it did seem a bit laid back, as if she didn't use her powers often and she doesn't know exactly how they work."She looked at him curiously, watching his expression."What do you think Uncle Shippou?"

Shippou stared at Sayo with a smile."I'm not sure, Sayo-chan.I'm not sure… By the way were is that lecherous brother of yours?"

Sayo blinked."Mamoru?Probably hitting on girls again.You know how he is."

Shippou rolled his eyes."I swear, this is almost as bad a curse that Miroku passed onto his male descendants as that Air Rip would have been!Lechery!Every male child since Miroku has had that problem.And they never stop until they've found the right woman!I just wish Mamoru would just hurry up and do it!"

Sayo giggled and caressed the scroll lovingly."I'm sure my ancestor Miroku would be laughing right now at your comment, Uncle Shippou."

Shippou snorted and swished his tail."And Sango would be rolling in her grave if she saw what her male descendants were like!"

Sayo laughed harder at his comment when the door opened.She turned and saw her delinquent twin brother enter the room.She rolled her eyes at his appearance.No one would ever guess he was a college graduate with a degree in business.He had four earrings on one ear and three on the other, his hair was short, and for some reason he always preferred to wear some sort of black.He looked like a rocker…especially when he gelled his hair.Uncle Shippou said the most disturbing thing about him was the fact that he looked exactly like their ancestor Miroku.

But then again, she was supposed to look exactly like the ancestor Sango—with a few minor differences here and there.

"Mamoru!Where the devil have you been, kozo!We almost lost the scroll today!" Shippou yelled at the man entering the room.

Sayo watched her brother enter.Mamoru gave the older youkai a droopy careless look and kicked off his shoes.He entered the room lazily and flopped on the floor next to his sister."Who cares, Oji?If it was almost lost, it was your own damn fault.You're the one who insisted on opening he library _today before everything was completely organized."_

"You know why it was opened today, Mamoru!Don't start--!"

"Wakata, wakata.It's the anniversary of Miroku-sama and Sango-sama's deaths, ne?I know what day it is, Oji.You always come to the shrine today and the day your dog-buddy vanished."Sayo rolled her eyes.Here they go again.

Shippou growled at him."You should show more respect to your elders, kozo!I've been watching over your family line—"

"I know, for 500 years, ne?I've heard this lecture a thousand times, Oji."

"Then you should have learned to listen to Papa by now, Mamoru-chan.You're a grown man already and you know Papa takes this very seriously," a new voice said.

Sayo turned around to see her 'cousin', Setsuna, walk into the room.She released her control on her powers of transformation and her small fox ears appear on top of her light brown hair.Her eyes were a vibrant green, her human mother's eyes.Setsuna walked straight to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Konnichiwa, Papa."

Shippou looked up at his hanyou daughter with a smile full of love.After being traumatized by Inu-Yasha and Kagome's torrid love and after seeing all the humans he cared about die one after the other, it had taken him centuries to finally and truly fall in love.And, ironically enough, he fell in love with a human woman, who hadn't cared about his age, his identity, or his heritage.She had loved him because he was Shippou.And with her, he had the only child that he'd ever had in 500 years.His beloved Setsuna.

"Konnichiwa, Setsuna."She dropped down beside him and gave him a quick hug.She then turned and bowed to the shrine.She was so like her mother, Shippou thought.She had been a brat like him when she was young, but she had matured into her mother's daughter.

"Sayo-chan.I see you got the scroll back from those girls," Setsuna said.

Sayo nodded."Mm.It wasn't that difficult.They were very cooperative.But the strange thing was that they went to the old shrine—"

"Eh?The old shrine?I saw a fine chick there today.Gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, great ass…Ooo…what an ass.Damn!I'm going to hunt her down."

Shippou saw Sayo look at her brother with narrowed eyes."I hope she wasn't the Miko looking one, because if she was you can forget it, Mamoru.She'd blow you away."

"Do you really think so?"

"Eeek!You're disgusting!"

Shippou shook his head as he gazed at his family.He had been looking after Sayo and Mamoru since their parents were killed.Kumo (their father) had loved espionage and adventure…and unfortunately so had his wife Megami.Miroku and Sango's line would have died there if Megami hadn't given birth to the twins first before going on that last mission.He sighed.Unfortunately, Sayo had her parents' disease…she was constantly looking for an adventure, while Mamoru was content to be lazy and pick up girls.It had shocked him to his toes how much the two looked like Sango and Miroku…but he was relieved to know that they probably weren't reincarnations.Mamoru…perhaps…but Sayo was not incarnation of Sango.They were just too different…but so had been Kagome and Kikiyou… Oh, now was not the time to think about these things!

The twins were still fighting, a preferred pastime of theirs.His calm daughter giggled as she watched them and put in her two cents, making Mamoru boil over.He smiled.Yet, despite the family ease, and the relief of getting back the scroll, there was something bothering Shippou.He hadn't felt this kind of worry since…well, since Inu-Yasha vanished all those centuries ago.He tried to pinpoint where the unease was coming from… Something Sayo said…

"Sayo?"

Sayo cut herself off from the retort she was about to shoot at brother and turned to him."Nani, Uncle Shippou?"

He smiled.They had been calling him 'Uncle' since they were children.It was nice to know they still thought of him that way despite the fact that they were both grown."Something about what you said about the incident today with the scroll is bothering me.Something about that girl at the shrine…"

Sayo nodded."You know how you've told both Mamoru and I that we have powerful spiritual power because of our ancestors…" Shippou nodded.Yes, he recalled."Well," she continued, "I felt a powerful spiritual aura coming from that girl at the shrine today.I would swear she was an actual Miko.She seemed protective of the scroll…and there was something else in her eyes—"

"They're a gorgeous hazel, if you want to know, Oji," Mamoru cut in.Sayo slapped the back of his head, sending his face into the floor.

"ITE!WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"I'm talking, baka."She turned back to Shippou."Like I was saying, there was something in her eyes…like a yearning.She was unwilling to let the scroll go, like it meant something more to her than just knowledge.Like it was precious to her.Kind of like the look in your eyes when you hold it and we can tell you're remembering our ancestors who wrote it, Uncle Shippou."

Shippou's eyes widened._She was looking at the scroll…like that?!Like if she let it go the one connection she had to old friends long gone would vanish from existence and she would lose their memories to the whispers of time?That was the sensation he always got whenever he had to let go of the scroll.And he knew his feelings were reflected in his eyes.If this Miko-like girl was gazing at the scroll like that…and __hazel eyes?_

Shippou saw a hand wave before his face.He was brought out of his thoughts and faced his daughter.Mamoru, Sayo and she were looking at him worriedly."Nani, Setsuna?"

"Papa, you're not thinking what I think your thinking, ne?You don't think that it could be the Miko written about in the scroll?" she asked him.

Shippou gave a light smile."She could be…"

Mamoru rolled his eyes."Oji, don't start losing what's left of your kitsune brain.She died ages ago.The scroll only says that she came from another land.Not that she came from the future.If not for the fact that I have a real youkai and hanyou sitting in front of me, I wouldn't believe the other mumbo-jumbo either."

Sayo grinned at her brother."So you have been reading the scroll despite your insistence that it's not important."

"U-ru-se."

Setsuna shook her head.But Shippou wouldn't waver.It there was the slightest possibility… "You can shake your head all you like, Setsuna, but I'm not giving up.I want you to get me a picture of this Miko-like girl.I will know if it's her or not.All I need is a photo."

Setsuna sighed.

Shippou smiled at his daughter."Please, daughter.Please your old papa this way.I'm getting old and senile, and once you're this old, when your children are growing, all you have are your memories."He caressed the old scroll and could clearly see all of his friends' faces.Miroku's smirk, Sango pounding him after he caressed her bottom.Myoga-jiji spitting out a wise bit of advice that he wasn't sure was correct and cute little Kirara nuzzling up to him.Inu-Yasha growling and smirking at an opponent…Kagome's gentle smile and laughter.It all seemed like yesterday to him.Such great memories…

He felt gentle fingers on his cheek.He opened his eyes and saw his daughter twitching her small kitsune youkai ears.Shippou realized then that he'd been crying.The room was silent.He gave a light cough.Inu-Yasha would pound him if he found out he'd been crying over old memories…and of him no less.

Shippou straightened and turned to his family."All I want is a photo of this girl.Just please this old man, ne?"

Sayo smiled."Don't you mean, 'this old youkai'.Oh, Uncle Shippou.You're so kawaii!"

Shippou sighed and smiled as Sayo and his daughter gave him a hug.Mamoru just grinned at him.

"Oy, Oji.If this girl turns out to be your Miko friend, can I make some moves on her?"

He watched Sayo and Setsuna's eyes narrow dangerously.Shippou smiled ruefully."You can try…But if she is, I know a certain hanyou that if he ever found out that Miroku's descendant put a move on his woman, he would tear you in half. And he has the claws to do it."

"Shi-ku-sho!" [I don't know how to spell it ::shrugs:: ^_^] he cursed.

Shippou, Setsuna and Sayo burst out laughing.


	4. The Photo Adventure

Part III: The Photo Adventure

Part III: The Photo Adventure

All right.Now it was just starting to get annoying.

Kagome looked up at the trees surrounding her house with narrowed eyes.Since becoming aware of her powers, she had started seeing things.She could see ghosts, detect Shikon fragments, and channel her powers through her arrows and sense youkai.Because she had used those powers not only in the Sengoku Jidai, but also in her own time (to help Satoru-kun, Mayu-chan and their mother), she was now known as a 'spiritualist'.The modern day term for Miko.People actually came to her to solve their spiritual or unexplainable problems.She had Mayu-chan no Okaa-san to thank for that.After Kagome had helped them out by saving Mayu-chan from Hell and helping her reconcile with her mother, Mayu-chan's mother had told that story to her friends…and suddenly Kagome was the local ghostbuster.She was 'hired' and she received 'donations'.But because of this throughout the last five years, she'd run into ghosts and youkais of all kinds.

But…this…this was ridiculous.Since she got up to take Sota to school in the morning, she'd been sensing youkais.Everywhere she went she felt a pair of eyes watching her.She knew it was a youkai…but what the devil did it want?It wasn't like she had any Shikon shards or anything!Even when she had had the entire Jewel in her body, she had never been followed with such tenacity.

_Mo-u!It…was…really…starting…to…get…ANNOYING!_

That's it!She'd had it!No more nice Kagome!She turned away from the tree she was eyeing and marched into the house, heading straight for her bedroom to pick up her bow and arrows.After she had come back from the past to stay permanently in the present, in order to keep her memories alive as much as possible; she had officially started doing archery.She joined the archery club at school (shocking her friends down to their toes) and for Christmas, her mother had gotten her a target so she could practice at home.

Kagome wondered briefly if Inu-Yasha would be impressed with her skill now.Her heart clenched and she winced as she entered her room.She tossed the thought to the back of her head.Thinking about him was too painful.

She grabbed her bow and the arrows, strapping on the quiver as she headed to the outside again.Kagome clasped onto the pendant for a brief moment, a habit she had acquired before she reached for the arrow.She pulled an arrow and aimed it at the tree, where she sensed the youkai watching her.

"You!Up there!Show yourself now or leave, I don't care which, but if you don't do one or the other, I'll shoot you down.You're trespassing on private property; I'll not have someone watching me!I'm warning you, I'm an excellent shot!"

Nothing happened, but Kagome swore she could barely see leaves rustling nervously.

"I warned you."

She let the arrow fly.

A cry of surprise resounded as the short youkai dropped out of the tree and fell with a _CRUNCH onto the concrete.Kagome winced.Ooo…that must have hurt.She went over to him and blinked in surprise.He had a bushy tail and next to him was a shattered camera, all the film spread across the floor.Kagome's eyes narrowed._

"A camera?!"

The youkai looked up and gave a yelp as Kagome reached for him.She grabbed him by the tail."You're a kitsune youkai, aren't you?What on earth were you doing in my tree, following me around all day and taking pictures?!What are you, some kind of hentai?!I'm calling the cops on you."Kagome grabbed an arrow and let her power blaze briefly through it.He let out a cry of fear, but she only jammed the arrow through his jacket and into the floor, keeping him in place.Kagome straightened and dusted off her hands."There.If I were you, I would change into a human form again so that way the cops aren't too suspicious.Hmph.Damn pervert."

The youkai shook his head."You don't understand, Miko-san!I was told to take pictures of you!My boss told me to!"

Kagome stared at him."Your boss ordered you to take pictures of _me?What kind of hentai do you work for?!"_

"No hentai at all, I'm afraid!"

Kagome turned around to face the new voice.A woman with curly light brown hair and vibrant green eyes was smiling at her.She was wearing a flower printed sleeveless dress.She waved at Kagome and approached her.Kagome lifted an eyebrow.She looked and felt…human… no, wait…there was… _NANI?!_

"A-na-ta… You're a hanyou?" Kagome whispered disbelievingly.In the last five years she'd come across youkais, ghosts, all kinds of supernatural phenomenon… But since the last time she saw Inu-Yasha, she had never seen another hanyou.

The woman stopped in her tracks.She then whistled appreciatively."Su-goi!You really are a Miko!"The woman 'poofed' and suddenly her normal human ears were gone.In their place were small fox ears on the top of her head that matched with the light brown of he her hair.Waves of memories overflowed on Kagome, making her sight blurry until she could get the wash of emotions under control… So many memories…

The hanyou kept talking to Kagome."This is so exciting!I wasn't sure if the rumors were right, but it's true!You really are a Miko!Not only could you sense Zazu-kun, and have sensed him all day, but you figured out what I really am!That is so amazing!"

Kagome shook her head trying to make sense of the situation she found herself in."Ma-te.Are you telling me, you had this kitsune youkai follow me around all day, just to see if I was really a Miko?Aren't you a hanyou with the youkai part being kitsune? Why is it he follows your orders?"

The hanyou woman just smiled at her."My Papa is a powerful kitsune youkai.Zazu-kun works for him.And I did really want to find out if you were a Miko…because…well, I didn't think they existed anymore and I didn't want to find out you were a fake after I had gotten all excited.So I wanted to find out!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the arrow out of the ground, setting the youkai free.She turned back to the hanyou."Well, now that you know, can you leave me be?"Kagome had this sinking feeling that this hanyou's appearance had to do with the scroll from yesterday.

"The thing is, now that I know you're a real Miko, I want a picture with you!If not, no one will believe me that I really met with a real Miko!Here Zazu-kun!"The hanyou tossed the short youkai a disposable camera she had with her."Take a picture of us!"

Kagome couldn't believe this.Weren't youkai and Miko's supposed to be enemies?She sighed.Well, she had some known some good youkais, and this was a different era.Kagome giggled.Oh, why not?This hanyou reminded her of her past and her friends.Why not indulge her?

Kagome smiled and the hanyou was looking at her curiously."So you'll take the picture with me?"

"Hai, hai.You're kawaii.You remind me of someone I knew once, long ago."

"Honto ni?"The hanyou walked up to Kagome and placed her arm through hers, then turning to the youkai with the camera."Who do I remind you of?"

The question caught Kagome by surprise so she didn't think of not answering it."A little kitsune youkai."Kagome caught herself too late.

The hanyou persisted."Your eyes lit up when you said that, Miko-san.Who was this little youkai and how do you know him?"

Kagome pointed to the camera."That was long ago.Don't worry about.Smile for the camera!"

Both women put up victory hand signs as Zazu took the picture.Afterwards the hanyou immediately let go of Kagome and backed up towards the entrance with a smile.Zazu followed her.

"Arigato, Miko-san!You've made my day!I hope to come by again!" she waved enthusiastically at Kagome.

Kagome waved back."My name is Kagome!Higurashi Kagome!Not Miko-san!"

The hanyou grinned."Kitsu Setsuna de-su!Sayonara, Kagome-san!"

"Sayonara!"

It wasn't until a few moments later when it hit Kagome._Kitsu Setsuna?Kitsu?As in the same Kitsu that opened the library and the Kitsu lady that came to pick up the scroll?Kagome stood stunned.Just what on earth was going on?_


	5. A Happy Reunion

Part IV: A Happy Reunion

Part IV: A Happy Reunion

"Papa!I got the photo you wanted!"

Shippou turned around and saw Setsuna approaching him with the envelope of pictures.The one of the Miko was outside of the envelope.He rushed over to her and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.He held out his hand for the photograph.Setsuna just giggled and gave it to him.

"There Papa.Now, you don't have to fret anymore.I'm sure she's not your friend though she was kind of suspicious.She even gave me her name.Higurashi—"

"Kagome."

"Eh?"

Shippou's sight was blurry as he stared at the photo in his hands.It was his beloved daughter arm in arm with…with… _Kagome.KAGOME!She was here!She was here!He'd finally found her!Kagome!After all the years of waiting, of being alone!He finally had someone from his old family!__KAGOME!_

"Papa?"

Shippou looked up at his daughter through blurry eyes."Setsuna…It's Kagome.The Kagome.Oh, Kami, I haven't said her name is so long… Kagome._Kagome.My first friend.The first person I was ever close to after my parents died.__Kagome.She's really here…and at the shrine, the well."Shippou clasped the picture to his chest and wiped his eyes so he could see clearly."Setsuna, find Sayo and Mamoru.We're going over there right now!I…I want to see my friend.And you three have to meet the girl of the legends."_

Setsuna only blinked at him."Papa?Are you sure this is she?Maybe she just looks like your old friend."

"Iya, Setsuna.This," Shippou gazed at the picture of the smiling Kagome."This is Kagome."

Setsuna shrugged."Well, you knew her name before I said it, so it has to be her, ne, Papa?I'll get my cousins and we'll go."

"Hai.Hi-ya-ku, Setsuna.Hi-ya-ku."

"Hai, hai."

Oh, Kami, what now?!Kagome stared out the kitchen window with narrowed eyes.The car pulling up at the base of the stairs.There were youkais in it…but only one was coming out.There was a…hanyou?!Was it the same girl as before or a different one?And, from where she was, it looked like two humans accompanying them.She groaned.It was the damn scroll's fault.If the thing hadn't appeared, she wouldn't be hounded by so many youkai and Kami-knows-what-else.

She sighed and wiped her hands on her jeans.Well, while they were coming up she might as well make tea.Company was calling whether she liked it or not.Maybe this time she could get some straight answers.She knew all of this had to do with the scroll, she just didn't know how.Kagome grabbed the teapot from the cabinet and put it in the sink, letting the filtered water run into it.

The worst part about the entire situation was this deep nagging fear that all of this, somehow and in someway, had to do with Inu-Yasha and her journey to the Sengoku Jidai.And the last thing she wanted to do was dredge up old memories.It had taken her months to get over it.Knowing her friends were all dead, that she would never see them again.Losing Inu-Yasha to Kikiyou…forever… Tears threatened Kagome, but she fought them back.It had been five years.For months on end, she had been depressed, wallowing in her loss.Her friends had tried to hook her up with Hojo-kun, had tried to help her get over Inu-Yasha as best they could, but it wasn't possible.She loved him.And for as long as she lived, she would still love him.

Kagome turned on the gas stove and put the teapot on top.She fished out the tealeaves from a cabinet and placed a handful into the water.She then went outside to meet her guests.

The first person she saw was the hanyou from earlier.Kitsu Setsuna.Kagome gave her a light smile."I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna grinned at her."Neither did I, Auntie Kagome."

_Auntie?Nani-o?Before Kagome could open her mouth to figure out what that was about the woman from the day before was there too.Kitsu Sayo.What was this?A family outing to visit the Miko?And how was this human related to the hanyou.Cousins on the mother's side?_

"Ah!" Sayo cried when she saw Kagome."Auntie Kagome!"

_"NA~NI?!"Kagome's eye ticked.What the hell was wrong with these people?!__Auntie Kagome?She didn't even know these people, let alone be their __auntie."Oy, Sayo-san, Setsuna-san.Nani—?"_

"Eh!It still sucks that you're my Oba."

A vein pulsed in Kagome's head as her anger erupted."_NA~NI?!"_

She whirled around to face the man that had spoken and her heart stopped in her chest._Ma-sa-ka.So-na… "Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi—"_

"Ah.He does look hauntingly like Miroku, doesn't he, Kagome?When I first noticed it brought back such memories.It brings tears to my eyes sometimes when I look at him and become nostalgic.Sayo also looks eerily similar to Sango, but if you look closer, there are some differences.But Mamoru…the spitting image of Miroku.Down to the lechery.But that is a potent factor in all of Sango and Miroku's male descendants."

Kagome turned her gaze to the person who spoke.She gazed at an older gentleman with smiling, teary blue eyes, brown and gray peppered hair, held back in a low ponytail and a goatee.As she stared at him, he slowly shed away his human guise and his ears became pointy, he became shorter and a long bushy tail sprung from the back of his trousers.This…kitsune youkai…there was something so familiar about him.Something she could not name.

"Who are you?How do you know me?How do you know Miroku-sama and Sango-chan?Are you that Kitsu Shi?The owner of the scroll?How did you come by it?And what did you mean Miroku and Sango's descendants?I want answers to what is going on here!"

Shi nodded."Hai, hai, Kagome.Mamoru and Sayo are twins, descendants of Miroku and Sango.Since they're deaths, I have been watching over their descendants, their line, making sure that my friends' legacy would never die out.Eventually, when I changed my name, I gave them my new one, so we could be like family.They were the only family I had left after Sango and Miroku's death.First I watched you vanish from my life.Then Inu-Yasha…And when I sat with Miroku and Sango on their deathbeds, they gave me this scroll," he held up the scroll in his hands, "to keep and make sure that the truth never vanished.But like all stories of valor and spirit, the truth eventually became only a legend.Even to those who were descendants of the legacy."He looked at Sayo and Mamoru."With time, the stories of their ancestors became merely bedtime stories of monsters and a hero and heroine," he then turned to Setsuna, "and to those who were myth themselves the truth became a myth to them."He turned back to Kagome."For five centuries, I have been alone.Watching those I loved eventually grow old and die and I would watch over their children and their children's children, until they too, grew old and died."He smiled."But now…I have found an old friend, long since gone.Kagome…it's been so long…"

Kagome was staring at the man before through blurry eyes.She sniffed back her tears, but her voice was only a choked whisper."Who…who are you?"

He smiled gently at her."Haven't you figured it out yet, Kagome?The only youkai in your group?The youngest?Youkais age one year to a human's ten.I look about 50ish, but I've lived for 500 years, give or take a few decades.It's me… Shippou."

Kagome stared at the man before her._Shippou…?Ma-sa-ka… "Shi-Shippou?But-but how?How can this be?How can you be __Shippou?"_

Shippou approached Kagome and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.She gazed into a tearstained face and into eyes that probably reflected her own.The light blue shone at her through his tears and her own.He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled.That smile… Memories filled her mind and her heart threatened to shatter.Flashes of happier days, adventures, laughter and old friends that were practically family glowed between them.A sob escaped Kagome's throat.

_"Shippou?"_

The whistle from the teapot echoed from the house, breaking the trance of memories.Kagome straightened and turned away."I made tea.Please…all of you… come inside.We… have to talk."

Without looking back, she walked into the house and to the teapot.

She heard them walking into the home and taking off their shoes.She heard them shuffling to the table as she dumbly served the tea.Tears were still running, unchecked down her cheeks.She wiped them away with the back of her hand._Iya… It just couldn't be… The silence was thick in the house.Thank Kami-sama that Okaa-san wouldn't be home with Ji-chan till much later, and that Sota had club meetings and practice today.She didn't think she could deal with so much at once.She lifted the tray and walked quietly into the room where the four were._

Kagome felt as if the wall she had constructed around her memories was about to topple over.She had eventually started looking back upon her memories with a bittersweet fondness.The happy memories were wonderful, but it was painful to remember them and remember all that was lost.Now that barrier she had erected against the pain was coming down…and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Kagome found herself staring at the tray in her hands, tears dripping from her eyes unconsciously onto the tray.Her hands were shaking and a sob was rising.She felt steady hands suddenly on the tray and she looked up into dark violet eyes.Dark violet eyes exactly like Miroku's.The sob almost reached the surface and she quickly let go of the tray to cover her mouth.The man called Mamoru only smiled at her with Miroku's smile and took the tray to the table.Kagome collapsed onto her knees, the sob escaping from her throat despite her effort to the contrary.

A gentle hand lay on her back and she looked up into Setsuna's brilliant green eyes.She helped Kagome up and sat her in the chair across from Shippou.Kagome placed her face in her hands and shook her head.She could hear someone placing the cups on the table.

"Prove it."

Silence.

Kagome looked up into Shippou's eyes, determination stamping itself in her."Prove it," she repeated."I won't give myself this heart ache, if you're not who you say you are.I want to see proof…" she took in a deep ragged breath trying to gain control of her raging emotions."I _need to see proof."_

Shippou only smiled at her and held out his hand to Setsuna.His daughter smiled and reached into her purse taking out a small leaf.Kagome's breath caught._Oh, Kami, oh, Kami… Shippou took the leaf and placed it on his head.He smiled ruefully at Kagome."It's been a long time since I used so much of my power.I hope I still got it!"He closed his eyes and then… __POOF!_

Where the youkai had been, there was now a giant pink ball with eyes and a funny mouth.Kagome stifled a half sob, half laugh.There was then another _POOF.And then standing before her on the table was…little Shippou.Everyone at the table gasped._

Kagome's hands went to her mouth and her eyes were again filled with stinging salty water.There he was…standing right before her on the table. The Shippou she knew.Light brown hair, as soft as fur, pointy ears, light blue youkai eyes, little fangs, foxy feet, a bushy brown tail and ancient clothing.

_"Shippou-chan…"_

The boy before her nodded."Hai, Kagome.It really is me.Shippou…but I've grown up…" he took a step back and _POOF the older Shippou sat before her."And I have a hanyou daughter.So much time has passed for me, longer than you can possibly imagine."He reached out and took her clenching hands."But now… Now, Kagome… I have you again.My first friend, my old friend from adventures and happy memories long since past.It's like being in a dream."_

Kagome nodded and stood up.She came around the table and knelt beside Shippou.Kagome stifled a sob and then wrapped her arms around him.She buried her face against his shoulder and began to bawl.Her nails dug into his shirt as she whimpered against him, muffling her wails.She felt his arms come around her and felt his own tears drip into her hair.To her it had been five long terrible years… To him it had been five endless centuries.

_"Shippou-chan…"_

The room stayed silent as Kagome wept out all the pain and happiness in her heart.After all this time, she had found one friend…one friend after the so many she had lost.She had lost Miroku and Sango, she had lost the love of her life…her Inu-Yasha… But now…now at least she had Shippou.

When Kagome's tears ran dry, and her sobs were heaving coughs, she felt herself being picked up by Shippou—a strange twist of fate, when he used to be the one being carried by her—and taken to her parlor.There he placed her down on the couch, but she wouldn't let go of her grip on him.She had parted with the scroll, she would not part with him… Not yet…

He sat down beside her and Kagome snuggled into him, the way he used to snuggle into her.He even smelled the way Shippou used to smell… She slowly straightened.She knew she had to look like a fright, red puffy eyes, a round soggy nose and a reddened face.But Kagome didn't care.She was allowed.

Shippou only smiled at her and caressed her face.

"Shippou-chan…" she whispered hoarsely.He nodded and he gave her a cute expression.Kagome smiled slightly, her pained heart swelling._Shippou-chan… "Why have you suddenly come here?What has brought you here…to me?"_

Shippou shrugged."Fate?Destiny?I don't know, Kagome.All I know is that somehow, in someway, Sango and Miroku's last memories," he held up the scroll, "led me to you.I'm sure that they are happy that their words, their last gift to us, is what brought us together after so many years, both for you and me."

Kagome nodded, sniffling."Shippou-chan, I want you to tell me all about your life.Miroku and Sango's descendants, your wife," Kagome looked at Setsuna, Mamoru and Sayo, "your daughter, your family.Tell me, Shippou-chan.I want to be a part of your life too now."

"Kagome," he said smiling."You always have been.Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha and you, have all been parts of my family since the beginning.You four were my family first.You have never stopped being part of my family.Never."He took a deep breath."That's why I think, despite Miroku and Sango's words, Inu-Yasha is still out there with the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome's heart clenched."Iya, Shippou-chan.Don't give me hope when there is none.Inu-Yasha is gone.I lost him to Kikiyou and then I lost him to the mighty will of Time.The other half of me has vanished into the dust and I will never see his smirk, hear his laugh, see his golden eyes look at me tenderly, see the twitch of his soft ears, feel the silkiness of his hair or feel the warmth of his arms around me or the gentleness of his kiss.His memory is a sweet dream that churns painfully in my heart.Don't give me a false hope, Shippou-chan.I beg you.Just tell me of your life, and I will tell you of mine."

Shippou nodded."Hai, Kagome."

Kagome waved farewell to the four as they headed down the steps.They had talked for hours.She had gotten to know Setsuna-chan, Sayo-chan and Mamoru-chan well, their personalities wonderful and vibrant.Her heart swelled.Miroku and Sango's descendants.They came out well.Miroku and Sango would be proud.Kagome had always known that her old friends would make a good match.And Shippou-chan and Setsuna-chan.Her Shippou-chan was a father, and Setsuna was a lively young woman.If only Kagome had gotten a chance to meet the woman that had captured Shippou's heart and had birthed Setsuna-chan.

Her heart swelled and she raced down the steps after them.She threw herself into Shippou's arms again and hugged him tightly.

"Shippou-chan, you will come and visit often, won't you?" Kagome whispered against his shoulder.

"Hai, Kagome.Will you come and visit me as well?"

"Mm.Hai, Shippou-chan."

Kagome released Shippou then and watched the four of them as they entered the limousine and drove away.She wrapped her arms around herself and sat on the steps.Kagome closed her eyes tightly against the wave of emotion within her.

Tears slipped from her cheeks silently onto the pavement floor like the tender drops of a spring rain.

"Inu-Yasha…"


	6. Falling into the Deepest Dreams

Part V: Falling into the Deepest Dreams

Part V: Falling into the Deepest Dreams

A voice.He heard it.Ever so soft, ever so lightly.Whispered onto the winds of the ages.What had it whispered?A…a name… Yes, a name.Spoken so tenderly, so gently, with a wave of love echoing behind it.This soft whisper pushed him.Pushed him, towards the light… a brilliant light…

_ACK!Pain flashed through his being.A burning blinding pain that pierced his heart and stole his will.He retreated into the darkness.He knew it wasn't like him.He knew that he should have fought toward that brilliant light, with the tender voice at the end… But he didn't have the strength…yet.Not yet.Soon…_

He retreated into the depths of his mind, his imprisonment.Deeper and deeper into the light of his dreams.His dreams.The one thing that had maintained his sanity through illusion and insanity.He gave into his dreams and lost himself into the visions, into the past.Sweet memories, harbored fantasies, hopeful illusions, tender dreams… All of which revolve around one person.One life.One smile.One laughter.

Her eyes shone as he found his way into her arms.Here in his dreams he could be with her.It was his prison, his cage, but it was also his healing, his dreams.He knew that the visions of her were only images of his mind, images that kept him locked within, but they were sweet images that made the unbearable darkness bearable, that made the shadows come to light.

Until she freed him, he was trapped with only his memories and dream shadows of her.

Her hazel eyes glowed at him and her arms opened.She smiled brilliantly and he was lost again.Lost into the recesses of his mind, lost into his sweetest memories.

Kagome stared out her window and up at the full moon.The cool breeze wafted around her and she tightened her shawl.She remembered peaceful nights like these.Sango snuggling unconsciously to Miroku, Kirara sleeping in the crook of Sango's arm and body.Miroku's face looking angelic despite his usual delinquent demeanor, his breathing even and his hand resting slightly on Sango's hip, traveling no farther.He was far more polite in sleep than he was in wakefulness…sometimes.She remembered Shippou snuggling into her body heat or sleeping on her lap.Tears filled her eyes for the millionth time and she swallowed them back… Inu-Yasha, his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep, his arm draped about her shoulders protectively, warmly.She remembered his scent.The scent of the forest and of the storm and of warm male.She saw his smirk, his flashing eyes and a moment of heroic triumph.She remembered the worry in his eyes whenever she was in danger and his indomitable will.

Kagome rubbed her eyes.Kami, how she loved and missed him.Everyday, every single day, since the moment she had returned, she thought of him.Dreamed of him.There was a time at the beginning when she had feared going to sleep.Feared it with every fiber of her being.Feared seeing him, feared loving him, feared it, knowing it was only a dream and that was all it would ever be.

She sighed lightly and then smiled at the moon.To this day, on the nights of the full moon and the nights of the new moon, she would remember him most acutely.She could swear that she could smell him on the wind and feel the heat of his gaze on her.Kagome's heart clenched.She lifted her hand and placed it over the pained organ.Inu-Yasha…

The wind whispered about her and she could have sworn she heard his voice murmuring her name among its tendrils._"Kagome…"_

Kagome imagined his arms wrapping around her once more, imagined she could feel the beat of his heart against hers.She shook her head, erasing her visions.Nothing but lovely dreams.The night was cold and his embrace was no longer a part of her life.But she knew, oh, she knew with every bit of her being she would never love another the way she loved him.She knew it.Some loved and some recovered from their love—but she knew she never could.He was her world…and without him, it was an empty lonely place.

She stepped back, closing the windows and shutting out the wind and his haunting scent.There were days…whenever a storm was coming that his scent on the wind became more powerful, more potent.Greenery became alive, expecting the wash of rain, and forests opened to the skies.It was on those days that she couldn't even walk outside the house with taking two steps and shedding tears.Tonight and probably tomorrow would be one of those days.

Kagome locked the window and tossed the shawl aside.She slid into her bed and let her exhaustion from her crying fit today weave itself over her.Her eyes closed and she drifted into dreams.

Kagome looked about in confusion.She was in her negligee, and there was a soft mist drifting about.It clung fleetingly to her skin and then slowly wafted away.As far as she could see, there was only whiteness and the gray mist… _Yume ka?Was this a dream?Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest.This mist…the mist…smelled like something.It had a scent.She took a deep breath, trying to detect where it was from._

She collapsed onto the floor, her knees giving out on her… It was Inu…Inu-Yasha's scent.It was thick and heavy all around her, like the coming of a storm.She heard thunder in the background and her heart pounded.Kagome lifted her head and the scenery had changed.She was now kneeling in a field of poppies, storm clouds threatening overhead.Surrounding the field was a lush forest and thunder cracked in the distance.Lightning flashed with its brother and the mist still hung heavy about her.

_"Kagome…"_

Kagome whirled about, her heart beating wildly in her chest.That voice… She had heard it…She did… she heard it.It had been _his voice.His husky tone, rumbling like the thunder in the distance.Her skin prickled and her body grew heated.Her nipples beaded and her blood felt like it was rushing through her body.She was reacting to the voice as if it were really he, as if he were there.Her heart twisted painfully in her chest… Why…?Why was this happening…?_

"Kagome."

She stiffened her spot, her heart hammering against her rib cage like a wild animal trying to break free.Hot breath was at her neck, and her whispered name hung in the heavy mist like a cherry blossom caught beneath the rain.She didn't dare turn around…she didn't dare.

A clash of thunder echoed from afar and she saw the lightning that accompanied it.The clouds released their load, and hard drops of cold rain poured down from the heavens.Despite the onslaught, Kagome's skin was still on fire…

"Kagome…"

She closed her eyes, hot tears seeping out of them.Suddenly she felt two warm hands on her shoulders.She stiffened.The hands slid down her slick arms, wet with the rain, down to her waist.There the hands settled and slowly turned her.Kagome was numb, the sensations the hands drew from her body, making her immobile.It was then she faced her tormentor.

She gazed into blazing golden eyes, golden eyes that flashed with vibrant life of the thunder strike.

"Inu-Yasha…"

The hanyou before her was older than the one she remembered… And he was nude; the only thing clothing him was his long silver hair.His ears twitched at the sound of his name and he let out a low groan.He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.Kagome wrapped her arms around him and clutched him to her, her fingers losing their grip on his rain-slicked skin.She wanted to hold him to her forever…even it was just a dream…she never wanted it to end.

"Inu-Yasha…" she whispered on a choked sob.

He moved back and she stared into his eyes.He smiled at her and rubbed his thumb over her lips."Don't cry, Kagome.All I want to see is your smile…" he gave her a wicked smirk and her heart did a somersault in her chest."And I want to hear you scream my name into the stormy skies as I bring you to pleasure."

Kagome blinked, her heart careening madly."Na-nani?Inu-Yasha?"

He grabbed hold of the hem of her negligee and tossed it off her body.He lifted her against him, causing Kagome to gasp and all he did was chuckle seductively.He laid her down among the dripping poppies and moved over her.

All Kagome could do was gasp his name.

Kagome moaned in the darkness of her room, her legs spreading to an invisible will.She turned her head slightly and arched her back, calling out softly a name into the silence of her room.

_"Inu-Yasha…"_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her body humming from Inu-Yasha's loving.But instead of being greeted by cloudy skies or a sunny one, the stars shone down on her.There was no moon in the sky.

She sat up, noticing she was still in the field of poppies, but Inu-Yasha was gone from her side.She was still nude and very confused.What had happened?Where was Inu-Yasha?

Suddenly an explosion resounded behind her.Kagome whirled about and stared at a battle.A monstrous youkai was attacking two humans, a woman and man.The man was covered in blood the woman's quiver was empty of arrows.There was a thud and clang beside her.When she turned, she saw...

Kagome gasped and the hand of fear squeezed her heart.It was the Tetsuaiga and its sheath.That meant… Kagome's gaze flew back to the man and woman and she recognized them.It was an older Inu-Yasha in his human form, bloody and torn.Kikiyou, who looked the same, stood behind him.

_What…what is going on?What is this?Kagome stood up and tried to reach for Tetsuaiga, but her hand passed through the sword.__Na-nani?She couldn't touch the sword?But then… She heard the youkai's bellow and turned to see him slash at Inu-Yasha.The now human hanyou took the blow in his abdomen sending both him and Kikiyou flying backwards and into the forest.The youkai let out another cry and went after them._

Kagome's eyes were wide on her face and her breathing coming in gasps.Her heart twisted and she let out a tortured scream.

_"INU-YASHA!!"_

She raced after Kikiyou and Inu-Yasha, heedless of her nudity.When she reached them, the youkai had yet to find them and Inu-Yasha was still trying to escape.Inu-Yasha could barely move.Blood dripped from almost every opening in his body, his fire rat's fur, mutilated and falling off his broken body.Tears filled Kagome's eyes.She moved more closely to them until she could hear their voices.

"Shi-ku-sho.Why did it have to be tonight of all nights?Why do they always have to get lucky and come after the Shikon no Tama on the first night of the new moon?What's so special about tonight?"

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Dai-jo-bu, Kikiyou.I won't let it hurt you or get the Shikon no Tama."

"That's not it, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome watched the bloody Inu-Yasha turn to Kikiyou."Nani, Kikiyou?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked her eyes staring at him.

"About what?" Inu-Yasha murmured wincing.He groaned and collapsed against a tree.He flinched again.Kagome saw his violet eyes become faded.

"About the day when you become human.You never told me about it.Not even when we were together before Naraku."

Inu-Yasha groaned."Now's not the time, Kikiyou.But if you must know, it wasn't important then.I was going to become human for you…what did it matter the day when I turned human or not?"

Kikiyou's hands drifted away from him."You didn't trust me."

Inu-Yasha growled at her and then collapsed onto the ground."It has…nothing…to do with that.It wasn't…important…"

"But you told her, didn't you?"

Kagome's eyes widened.Did Kikiyou mean…?

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and tried to get up."We have to keep moving, Kikiyou… We have to…" He fell against the tree he was using to help himself up.He winced with the pain."Shi-ku-sho!"

"Answer me, Inu-Yasha."

He growled and turned to Kikiyou."Hai, I told her…but more like you.She found out.We got into trouble like this on the first new moon I was with her and she found out."

"Did she find you useless because of your human form?"

Inu-Yasha was silent.Kagome held her breath, fear crawled up her spine._Move Inu-Yasha!The youkai will be here any minute!_

"Iya.She risked her life to save mine."

Kikiyou stared silently at him.Kagome shook her head._Why won't they move?!What is going on?!_

Inu-Yasha tried to get up again."Hi-ya-ku, Kikiyou.We've got to leave here… The youkai will be on us in a minute."Kagome sighed.Finally, some semblance of wisdom!_Hurry up, Kikiyou!Get him out of here!He'll die if you don't!_

"Kikiyou…how much longer till dawn?"

"Dawn is very far from now, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha bowed his dark head, his bloody lips twisted ruefully."Shi-ku-sho…"

"With these wounds Inu-Yasha… you won't last till dawn.You'll die before then."Kagome's heart tore._NANI?!HE'S GOING TO DIE!IYA!_

Inu-Yasha drew a deep ragged breath and took Kikiyou's hand."Let's go.We've got to move.Even if what you say is true, Kikiyou, I'm not going to die by the hands of that lowly youkai.I'm going to get you and the Shikon no Tama to safely.Hi-ya-ku…"And with that Kagome saw Inu-Yasha gather his strength and he pulled Kikiyou onto his back and began to run through the forest.

Kagome stared after them, tears in her eyes."Iya…Inu-Yasha… You can't die…I won't let you!Not like this!"She raced after the pair.

When Kagome finally caught up to them…so had the youkai.She made it in time to watch Inu-Yasha use the last of his strength to send the demon hurtling over a cliff.If Kikiyou hadn't caught Inu-Yasha by his tearing haori, he would have fallen with the youkai.Kagome heaved a sigh of relief…until she saw Inu-Yasha's state.He was lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from every open wound on his body, creating a bloody waterfall over the cliff.His head was on Kikiyou's lap, his blood blending with the red of her hakama.

Not caring whether they could see her or not, Kagome rushed to his side._BAM!An invisible wall stopped her from reaching him when she was two feet away.She couldn't even reach out to try and touch him.__"INU-YASHA!"_

Inu-Yasha blinked, almost as if he were trying to refocus his eyes."Ka-Kagome?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to go through the invisible wall again.But to no avail.

"I knew it."

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned to Kikiyou.She sat silently for a moment before she spoke."In your sleep, Inu-Yasha, I would hear you…calling out for her, dreaming of her.I realized quickly that the reincarnation of me had done what I didn't get the chance to do.She melted your heart and made you truly love her.You trusted her in a way you never did me.And in the end, instead of seeing me in her…you saw her in me.To you, I'm only a shadow of the person I was and the person I will become.Even now, at your death, it is her you see."Kikiyou stared at him.From where Kagome was, she could see the light fading from Inu-Yasha's eyes.Kikiyou continued."I can almost see what you are thinking, Inu-Yasha.You are almost happy that you are dying, because now there is the possibility that you can be reborn, in her world…"

Kagome gasped, tears spilling._Iya…Inu-Yasha can't be dying… IYA!"INU-YASHA!"_

Inu-Yasha turned his head away from Kikiyou and toward the sound of Kagome's voice.She saw the life in his eyes fade even more."Ka…gome…" he reached out toward her.Kagome tried to reach him, tried to touch him, but could not.Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest, fear overriding all of her senses as she tried to get to him… But nothing worked.

"Do you see her now, Inu-Yasha…as you die?Is that why you call out her name?" Kikiyou murmured.

"Ka…go…me…" he whispered hoarsely once more, the Shikon no Tama falling out of his haori and shining with the starlight.Kagome made another desperate attempt to break through the barrier holding her back.

"Kikiyou, dammit!Why don't you do something?!Save him!" Kagome screamed."INU-YASHA!!"

Kikiyou shook her head."You won't live till dawn so you can heal.You're dying.And I'll put you out of your misery, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome gasped and pounded on the barrier one last time and suddenly everything when black.She heard a last exhaled breath… _"Kagome…"_

Abruptly, there was a flash of light and she saw the bloody, dying Inu-Yasha appear before her, his body thrown back, his black hair beginning to turn white, his ears pointed.The light of the dawn shown in his empty wide-open eyes, his jaw was open in a scream and an arrow was piercing his heart…

_"KAGOME!!"_

_ _

_**"INU-YASHA!!"******_

Kagome screamed wildly into the darkness of her room.Her sight was blurry as she heaved for breath.Her pajamas were glued to her skin…she was in a cold sweat.Her hair was plastered against her face, neck and head, tears ran in torrents down her cheeks.Her entire bed was soaking with her sweat and tears and she was having trouble breathing.

Her mother, grandfather and little brother ran into the room.

"KAGOME!"

Her mother was the first one at her side."Dai-jo-bu, Kagome?Are you all right?What happened?Oh, dear, Kami, you're soaking from sweat…"

"She's crying!Dear heavens, Kagome-chan, what kind of nightmare did you have?Are you all right?" her grandfather asked.

Kagome was trembling…and she couldn't stop.She stared at her mother through tear filled eyes and let out an anguished cry.She threw herself into her mother's arms and wept out all the fear and grief in her heart."MAMA!"

"Shhh…Kagome…" her mother whispered and rocked her back and forth."Let's get you out of these soaking clothes and into a hot bath.You probably don't remember the nightmare that made you get into a cold sweat, but that's all right.Shhh… Now come on, baby."

Kagome nodded and slowly got up with the aid of her mother and grandfather.She met her brother's eyes.He had recognized the name she had called out in her nightmare and he knew that unfortunately the nightmare wasn't forgotten.It still vibrated in the depths of her soul and tormented her spirit and her heart.


	7. The Truth about the Disappearance

Part VI: The Truth Behind the Disappearance

Part VI: The Truth Behind the Disappearance

Kagome looked at Shippou's home.So, this is where he lived.She smiled slightly and rang the doorbell.Next time she would have to come for a normal visit.Today she needed answers.

Sayo opened the door and appeared startled by Kagome."Kagome-san?What are you doing here?You didn't tell us you were going to come."

Kagome smiled and bowed her head a bit, avoiding Sayo's eyes."It was a last minute sort of thing.May I come in?"

"Of course."Sayo moved out of the way, allowing Kagome inside.Kagome entered and Sayo led her to the parlor where Shippou, Setsuna, and Mamoru were having some tea.Kagome saw their surprise when she entered the room.Shippou stood up.

"Kagome.Dosh ta?"

Kagome smiled.Shippou-chan… Even to this day, he could sense her real mood.He knew this wasn't a house call.She sat down in front of him.

"Shippou-chan… I need you to tell me everything about when Inu-Yasha disappeared."

"Eh?!"

Shippou took her hand in his."Kagome… Why do you want to know?I thought you didn't want to discuss Inu-Yasha, let alone talk about his disappearance."

Kagome nodded, her eyes focused on their joined hands."I know I said that Shippou-chan…but I need to know…" She looked up at him now, his eyes worried."I need to know if it was the first day of the new moon when Inu-Yasha vanished!I need to know, Shippou-chan!So just tell me everything you remember from then."

Shippou shook his head."Kagome that was ages ago…"

"O-ne-gai!"

Kagome gripped onto his hands as he took in a sharp breath.At Shippou's nod Kagome felt relief wash through her.Shippou's gaze moved elsewhere and his eyes seemed to fade back into his memories…

::Shippou Flashback Mode On::

Shippou smelled someone coming.He gave a light smile as he identified the scent and the person who gave it.Ukyo, Sango and Miroku's daughter.He sighed.It really sucked that he was a youkai.She was so kawaii!But although she looked to be about his age, he knew he was much older than she was.Everyone in the village still thought they made a cute couple… He shook his head.He would look sixteen for a long time, while she would age during that time.It wouldn't be fair to her…or to him for that matter.

When he saw her, he shook off his thoughts.She looked worried.

"Shippou-chan?Shippou-chan?"

"Nani, Ukyo-chan?"

She looked up at him and smiled.Shippou jumped down from the tree and faced her.Kami, she was so kawaii!That pretty long hair and her gentle smile.She was also a great cook.Oh, well."Nani?"

"Tou-san and Okaa-san want you to go over to the house.Inu-Yasha-san hasn't been back in a week and they're worried.It's not like him.That and they feel something is wrong."

Shippou blinked and then rolled his eyes._That baka.What did Inu-Yasha think he was doing?Worrying everyone?"Hai, Ukyo-chan.Let's go."_

She nodded.Ukyo led him to Miroku and Sango's house.The older Buddhist monk had white hair at his temples and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth from way too much laughing.His wife, Sango, was beside him in her demon exterminator outfit, her once black hair was now streaked with silver strands and it was picked up in her usual high ponytail.The two looked ready for battle.What on earth was going on?

"Nani Sango, Miroku?What's the big deal with Inu-Yasha?I don't see what's the problem with him being gone for a week," Shippou said sitting before them.He blinked in surprise when he saw the worry in the faces."Oy, you two really are worried."

Miroku rolled his eyes."Of course, Shippou.This is not like Inu-Yasha.Especially since…" Miroku shook his head and turned to his daughter."Ukyo?"

"Hai, Tou-san?"

"Find your brother.We need his help in looking for Inu-Yasha."

Ukyo nodded."Fuyuki-ni-chan is probably hitting on the village girls.I'll get him."Ukyo ran off into the village to get her older brother.Shippou watched the sway of her hips as she left.Sango's sigh brought his attention back to his old friends.

"By Kami, why did that boy have to get your lechery?He's a terror to the poor girls of the town!" Sango eyed Miroku with narrowed eyes.

Miroku shrugged at her."What am I supposed to tell you?It's been in my family for generations, Sango!At least whenever we found a mate we only stayed with her."

Sango caressed her boomerang."You had better, if you know what good for you, you lecherous Houshi.You keep your paws on me, or there'll be hell to pay."

Miroku grinned at her."Promise?"

Sango grinned back.

Shippou rolled his eyes at the two.They were always like this."Will you two tell me what's actually going on?Inu-Yasha sometimes leaves with Kikiyou for months on end.Why is this little disappearance so important?"

The two suddenly turned serious and turned to face Shippou.Sango spoke first."One reason is because when Inu-Yasha leaves he usually tells us, but the main reason is…"

Miroku turned his gaze to Shippou.The kitsune met the monk's gaze."Inu-Yasha has been gone about a week.He told no one he was leaving.But the day he left was…" Miroku took a deep breath."Was the first night of the new moon.We all know he usually leaves the village on that night because he doesn't want anyone to find out, including Kikiyou, but he's usually back at dawn.Both him and Kikiyou are gone.And last week he didn't come back…"

::Shippou Flashback Mode Off::

"Dear Kami, Kagome.You were right.Inu-Yasha left on the night of the new moon, like he usually would, but that one time he didn't return at dawn like usual.And Kikiyou was with him.We didn't even notice the importance of their absence until a week had gone by.I never made the connection.I assumed that he had disappeared that night…" Shippou released Kagome's hands and put his face in his own.

Kagome swallowed harshly.She looked at Shippou's devastation.She didn't want to bother him as he coped with this new realization, but she knew she had to find out everything."Shippou-chan…?"

He looked up at her.Kagome swallowed."The reason I asked is because of a nightmare I had last night.I dreamed that Inu-Yasha was on the verge of death on a new moon night, while he was in human form and that Kikiyou was with him… Shippou-chan I saw him dying in my dreams…"

Shippou was shaking his head.Kagome grabbed his shoulder."Why are you shaking your head, Shippou-chan?Inu-Yasha probably died that night!"

"Kagome… If Inu-Yasha had died that night, we would have found a body.Kagome, there was nothing.No body, no blood, no clothes, no Tetsuaiga, nothing.Inu-Yasha disappeared.That's what makes no sense about the entire thing.He vanished."

Kagome shook her head."You don't understand, Shippou-chan.I saw him dying in Kikiyou's arms…and then, before I awoke, I saw him being shot by an arrow."Gasps echoed in the room.Kagome ignored them and continued staring into Shippou's eyes."It pierced his heart!"

Shippou still shook his head."Gomen, Kagome.It was just a dream.Even if Inu-Yasha had died that night…even if he had been killed by Kikiyou…" Kagome stared at him, biting her lip."It doesn't make sense.How did she get rid of the body?The blood?Kikiyou herself was gone!All that was left were her clothes.That was more than we found of Inu-Yasha."

Kagome's sight became blurry."Na-nani?"All that was left of the both of them and the Shikon no Tama was Kikiyou's clothes?She closed her eyes tightly against the pain in her chest.What happened to Inu-Yasha?What happened to him?!

"Inu-Yasha…"

**_B-BUMP._**

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she whirled about, gazing at the startled faces around her."Did…Did you hear that?Did you feel it?A heartbeat…"

The four shook their heads.Setsuna stepped forward."Kagome-san.I think you need some rest.You've had a lot of emotional trauma over the last few days.It's probably what caused your nightmare, and I'm sad to say it's partly our fault as well.Gomen.But I still think you should return home."

Kagome shook her head._Iya… She hadn't imagined it.It was real.She had heard it, felt it.A heartbeat that reverberated in her… Her eyes widened in realization… What it possible?!__Inu-Yasha…? "Inu-Yasha…?"_

**_B-BUMP._******

Kagome shot up and headed to the door.She wasn't imagining this!She could feel a heartbeat, hear it calling out to her…every time she whispered his name.

"Kagome!Where are you going?!" Shippou called out after her.

Kagome stopped and turned to face her friend."Shippou-chan… I'm not crazy and this is not happening because of my grief.I can hear his heartbeat.It's calling to me.And I'm going to follow it.If what you say is true, Shippou-chan, and Inu-Yasha only vanished into the dawning mist, he didn't die… Then I will find him."

Kagome turned her gaze back to the door."He's here… Somewhere… I can hear his heart calling out to mine.The pendant he gave me burns… I am going to find him, Shippou-chan.You can follow me if you wish.I'm going to find Inu-Yasha…"

**_B-BUMP._**

Kagome rushed out of the room, her heart pounding frantically.Her legs wouldn't stop moving.She rushed out of the house and down the street, her wild heart guiding her.Tears filled her eyes and her chest felt like it was about to explode._Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha…_

_****__"INU-YASHA!!"_


	8. A Reawakening Hearbeat

Part VII: A Reawakening Heartbeat

Part VII: A Reawakening Heartbeat

Kagome rushed out of the car and up the stairs to her home.Shippou, Setsuna, Sayo and Mamoru had followed her in their car (Mamoru drives like a fiend), and had picked her up.They raced in the direction her heart led them… and they had ended back at the temple.

The burning in Kagome's chest wouldn't stop.She closed her eyes and just followed it, whispering Inu-Yasha's name repeatedly.She didn't know if her heart was leading her to the truth or to him… All she knew was that she had to follow it.And she would follow it.To the ends of the earth if need be.

Abruptly, the burning in her chest stopped and the sound of a pounding heart stopped.The sudden silence froze Kagome and her eyes snapped open._Na-nani? She looked around and saw herself gazing at the Sacred Tree.__Go-Shinkobu?It was then that she noticed a strange overgrowth around the tree._

"Nani…?"

The other four arrived then, heaving with their effort to keep up with her.Kagome turned to Shippou in confusion."Shippou-chan… What is this strange overgrowth?I've never seen it before…"

Shippou took a deep breath and looked at the Sacred Tree.He blinked."Ah, hai.That overgrowth appeared long ago, Kagome.I don't know at exactly what time, but I do know it was after you left.No one has been able to go near Go-Shinkobu since this overgrowth spread on it.It was said it was enchanted."Kagome lifted an eyebrow and Shippou explained further."It burns."He heaved a breath.

Kagome turned to the Sacred Tree.Burning overgrowth?She shook her head and placed her hands over her heart.But what did this have to do with the sudden stop…?She looked at the overgrowth.Could it be possible that this is where the heartbeat was leading her?Kagome dropped her hands and quickly rushed onto the roots, climbing as close to the trunk as she could.

"Kagome!What are you doing?!" Shippou cried from behind her.

She ignored him and placed her hands on the overgrowth.Scorching heat seared her palms. She let a scream and pulled her hands away.Shippou was right!It did burn!She looked at her hands and saw them pulsing red, some of the softer flesh burned away.Kagome turned her gaze back.What...what was this?

"Kagome?Dai-jo-bu?" she heard Shippou say.She didn't turn around.

"Mm."She looked back up at the overgrowth denying her entrance and her eyes narrowed in determination.She would get through.She would… Suddenly something caught Kagome's eye.She focused her gaze at it and she gasped.

"Dosh ta, Kagome?"Shippou asked.

Kagome's breathing was harsh as she stared at the object.It…it was… "An arrow, Shippou-chan."  
"EH?!" cried the group together.

Kagome nodded."All I can see is the end of it and some bristles peeking through the overgrowth, but it's definitely an arrow."Kagome straightened and then, with desperation, reached to tear at the plants, but her hands were scorched.

"KAGOME!"

She shook her head and turned to her friends."Does anyone have a knife or something I can use to cut it?"

Mamoru pulled out his pocketknife but Shippou was shaking his head."It won't work, Kagome.We tried all that.It's enchanted.Nothing can remove it."

Kagome took the knife from Mamoru and attempted it anyway.The enchanted growth melted the blade.Kagome cursed."Very well then.I see your game.I'll fight enchantment with some of my own magic."

"NANI?!"

Kagome gathered some of her spiritual energy and pressed her hands against the plants, blasting her energy against it, ignoring the blazing pain that burned up her arms._"INU-YASHA!"_

The voice.It was back.Only instead of being a soft whispered name, it was a cry of desperation, agony, despair…and love.A blinding love that bathed the darkness in a glowing light.He could feel himself moving up, up toward the light…

_AH!Pain seared his being once more…but the voice…the voice wasn't gone.It still kept calling out to him, luring him.He couldn't give up.This pain…this pain…wouldn't…stop…him …not this time…!_

He fought furiously against the pain.It washed over him, giant waves of agony that made every part of his body scream.But the voice wasn't gone…it was still there… Calling out to him…calling… Suddenly a vision came to him.The voice…it…it…it belong to…_her!The woman in his dreams, the one that had kept him sane.His soul mate, his other half, the elusive phantom in his dreams that had made him go on living and never give into the despair…_

He surged ahead with a battle cry.Strength filled him as he tore the pain aside, desperate… desperate to reach the surface.It was there that she awaited him…

It was from there that she was calling out his name…

Tears of exhaustion and a painful joy overflowed from her eyes and spilled unheeded down her cheeks.His silvery white hair blew gently in the wind, his soft ears unmoving.Not a drop of blood stained his clothes and the fire rat's fur was in perfect condition.He looked like the older version of himself she had seen in her dreams.There was a peacefulness to his face that almost frightened her.Not like the peacefulness of sleep…but more like the peace of death.Her heart clenched._Inu-Yasha…_

_She turned to Shippou, barely able to see him through her blurry eyes.Kagome saw the tears streaming down his face as well.She smiled brilliantly at him and then turned back to the enchanted hanyou before her._

Kagome reached for the arrow piercing his heart, but the aura around the arrow blasted her hand away.Her eyes widened in shock.It was like the barrier that had kept her from Inu-Yasha in her dream!She turned her gaze to Shippou, her heart beating wildly.

"Shippou-chan!I…I can't pull the arrow out!" Kagome cried desperately.

"Was Inu-Yasha unconscious the first time you two met and you pulled out the arrow then?" Shippou shouted back at her.

Kagome realized what she had to do then.She had to wake him up first.She pounded her burnt hands onto his chest."INU-YASHA!" she shouted at the sleeping hanyou."Wake up, dammit!INU-YASHA!"

Nothing.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks.So close and yet so far."Damn you, Inu-Yasha," she murmured and pounded his chest again."Damn you.Why won't you wake up?Fight it!Fight the spell!You woke before!Why won't you wake up now?!Inu-Yasha!Damn you, baka!Wake up!INU-YASHA!" She got no reaction and Kagome collapsed against him sobbing."Why…why don't you wake up…?Is the magic that powerful… Inu-Yasha…" Kagome lifted her face from his chest and stared into his sleeping face.She lifted her burnt hands and placed them on his cheeks.She winced.Salty water filled her eyes.Her heart twisted.The overgrowth had burnt all the feeling from her hands… she couldn't even feel his face beneath her palms."Shi-ku-sho…" Kagome whispered. "Shi-ku-sho!"

She stared at his face and shook her head.She'd failed.She had finally made her way to him and now… Now there was no way to wake him, to free him.Kagome leaned up against him and let her lips touch his.At least she would be able to taste the softness of his lips beneath hers again…even if he didn't kiss her back, even if he was lost to her forever…at least she could touch him this way once more.

A gentle softness against his lips…he…he could feel again!It was she!The pain was slowly fading into the background as the light bathed him in its healing.He was finally going to be set free!He felt tender hands against his chest, a dampness against his cheeks and the softest lips against his own…

A sound came from the depths of his soul…a sound… A name… _Her name.He had forgotten… But now, it was emerging from the darkness… the brilliant light ahead of him… her name… The name of the only one he had ever loved so deeply, so completely…_

_"Ka…go…me…"_

_Kagome pulled away from the kiss as his lips had moved under hers, the sound of her name coming from them.Her heart clenched fiercely.__Inu-Yasha…?"INU-YASHA?!"_

His eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing the brilliant gold beneath.His demonic eyes were foggy, but they slowly cleared.Kagome watched him, her breath caught in her throat.His ears twitched toward her and she let out a half sob, half laugh.

"Ka-Kagome…?" he whispered hoarsely, almost as if he were just beginning to use his voice again."Why…are you crying, dammit…?"

Kagome let out a cry that was both tears and laughter and threw herself at him.She wrapped one of her arms around him, burying her hand in his hair.She smiled at him, ignoring the tears still sliding down her face."It doesn't matter anymore, Inu-Yasha… I'm going to set you free."She kissed him again and he kissed her fiercely back, their mouths opened and taking in each other's tastes like two starving animals desperate for the feel of the other.He moaned against her lips and Kagome reached up, grabbing the arrow.

It vanished in her grasp.

**_B-BUMP.B-BUMP.B-BUMP._**

A blast of light exploded from Inu-Yasha.The sound of the blast echoed through the forest and force of it blew Kagome back… just like when he'd been freed by her the first time.She saw the smile on his face and the flash in his eyes. Her eyes drifted shut… _Kami, how she'd missed him._

But this time, instead of hitting the floor, Kagome was caught in strong arms.She opened her eyes and stared into Inu-Yasha's smiling face.Her heart twisted in her chest, giving her a wonderful pain.Tears slid down her face as she lifted one of her hands to his face.

When her hand touched his face, his eyes widened.He turned to them and saw the scorched palms.It looked like someone had tried to torture her by putting her hands into a blazing flame.He turned his shocked gaze to her.

"Kagome…?"

She gave a light shrug."It'll heal.It was a small price to pay for setting you free."Her breath caught."Oh, Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha groaned and bent his head to her lips."Never hurt yourself like this over me again, got it, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled against his lips, her eyes drifting shut."Hai…"

And with that, he silenced anything else she might have said with his lips._Kami, it had been so long.The taste of her on his lips, her intoxicating gentle smell, the softness of her body against his.Inu-Yasha held back a sob as he kissed her more deeply, letting his tongue mate with hers.He had thought he would never get the chance to hold her in his arms again, to see her, touch her, hear her, smell her, taste her.And now, as the endless kisses continued, neither Kagome nor Inu-Yasha could tell apart the beat of each other's heart against their own, could tell whose tears belong to whose as they mingled with the passion of their kiss.The millions of kisses merged into one long kiss, both lost into each other.Their souls seemed to reach out for each other, feeling as if they were finally home, as if they had at last found their other half again.Both were overwhelmed with joy just for being in each other's arms once more._

Murmured whispers that sounded suspiciously like arguing eventually broke them from their trance.Neither Inu-Yasha nor Kagome knew how long they'd been like that… All they knew is they needed to get to her bedroom…very quickly.

"I think we should leave now, before they notice us."

"But I want to stay!I want to meet this Inu-Yasha!I've only heard about him in fairy tales!"

"Actually, I agree with Mamoru this time.We should go.We all know exactly were they want to be going and we'll only be in their way!Ne, Papa?"

"Hmmm…"

"Too late," Inu-Yasha grumbled as he turned to face the four people before him, still holding Kagome in his arms.He wasn't going to let her go, he wasn't even going to put her down.He had been deprived of the feel of her for too long.He wouldn't let her go at all.Kagome didn't seem to mind either.She snuggled more deeply into him and took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

Inu-Yasha got a good look at the people before him and his eyebrows shot up."Miroku?Sango?What the hell did you two do to your hair?And what's that on your face, Sango?And who are these other two with you?"Sniff, sniff."A kitsune youkai and a…kitsune hanyou?Why are you two with them and…" sniff, sniff."Wait a minute…you two aren't Miroku and Sango… but you do smell like them… a little bit…it's faint… All right, what the hell is going on?"

Kagome tugged on his haori drawing his attention."Nani, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha muttered.

She thrilled at the sound of his voice before answering."Inu-Yasha…you're in my time.No time traveling included.It's been 500 years since then.Sango and Miroku are dead.They have been for a long time.This is Sayo and Mamoru their descendants.The hanyou is Setsuna, Shippou-chan's daughter."His shocked expression was expected.She had seen the flash of sadness in his eyes when he had realized that Sango and Miroku were dead.They had been his friends long ago as well.She smiled tenderly at him."And the kitsune youkai is Shippou-chan."

"NANI?!"

Inu-Yasha turned back to the four before him and sniffed.He'd been expecting his friends as well as Kagome… But she was right.They had been already getting older when he had last seen them, with children of their own.He had been jealous of them.At least, in the end, they had had each other.He had lost Kagome.He tightened his hold on her, and he sniffed the air again.Kagome was right… There was a familiar scent, not different or similar…the same scent…

Inu-Yasha growled as his eyes opened and he stared at the group."All right, kozo!I can smell you!Where are you, Shippou?!"

Shippou stepped forward with a small smile on his face.He tugged absently on his goatee."Here I am, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha blinked and stepped back in surprise."Shippou?Ma-sa-ka.You're an old youkai!Shippou—"

"Aged."Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome.She smiled at him and continued."The other one who smells like him, but not, is his hanyou daughter Setsuna.It's been 500 years, Inu-Yasha.Even youkai's age.Including Shippou-chan."

Inu-Yasha turned to Shippou and saw the tears sliding down the kitsune's cheeks.Shippou had been alone for 500 years?He looked at Miroku and Sango's descendants.Had Shippou been watching over them?He turned his gaze to the hanyou girl with small fox ears.He blinked and smiled lightly.He turned his gaze back to Shippou.

"Shippou… You look a lot older than I remember.What did you do, kozo?"

Shippou laughed."I'd really horrify you now, Inu-Yasha, and hug you, but I wouldn't want to disturb Kagome.She's been through a hell of an ordeal and she looks really comfortable there.So I'll do this instead."Shippou 'poofed' and turned into the small Shippou, hopping onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder and giving him a hug from there.Shippou looked into the golden eyes with a smile."You have no idea how lonely both Kagome and I've been without each other and without you, Inu-Yasha."With that he hopped off and transformed back.

Inu-Yasha watched Shippou hold back his tears and turn to the others."All right, kids.Let's go home.We'll be back later so I can properly introduce you to Inu-Yasha.But for now let's do what Mamoru and Setsuna advised."He turned to Kagome and Inu-Yasha and gave them a wink."Let's leave them to their own devices.They have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ma-te, Shippou-chan!" Kagome called out.

Shippou turned around."Nani, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked for a moment before speaking."I don't understand the overgrowth that burned me and held Inu-Yasha against the Go-Shinkobu.In my dream, Kikiyou…she was the one who shot Inu-Yasha.To put him out of his misery…" She shook her head and continued. "But you said, she had vanished as well.It had taken fifty years the first time, just to get some vines to grow around Inu-Yasha.This overgrowth clearly happened very quickly to cover him so much that he was invisible to you, Sango and Miroku.And you said all you found of the two of them was Kikiyou's clothes."

Inu-Yasha was silent.He was probably remembering the events of the that day.Kagome turned her gaze back to Shippou.

The kitsune was pondering the question.He shrugged and looked at Kagome."I can't say, Kagome.All I can assume is that Kikiyou, after sealing Inu-Yasha again, used the last of her powers to become the overgrowth.She was made of earth and bones.Perhaps it was that and what was left of her magic that made the plants into that burning overgrowth and surrounded Inu-Yasha.But we will never really know."

Kagome nodded."Thank you, Shippou-chan.Ja-na!"She waved at them.

The four nodded and waved at Inu-Yasha as they left.

Inu-Yasha watched them leave and his heart constricted.This was what was left of the friends he had known?Had it been so long?He felt gentle arms wrap around his neck and he turned his gaze to the smiling woman in his arms.At least he had his Kagome.If nothing else in the world mattered… She was the one thing that did.

He bent his head toward her and kissed her lips fleetingly as he began to move toward her house."Kagome…I love you…" he whispered against her lips.

Kagome smiled."And I you, Inu-Yasha…"


	9. Epilogue: Thoughts of the Future

Epilogue: Thoughts of the Future

Epilogue:Thoughts of the Future

Kagome snuggled into Inu-Yasha's bare chest, her bandaged hands moving up and down his back.She still couldn't feel his skin beneath her palms, but it didn't matter.He was in her bed, in her life, loving her…and that was all that mattered.

He bent his head, kissing her neck, making her moan with ecstasy.They had been locked in her room for hours upon hours, desperately loving each other.Her family had yet to return and Kagome was savoring every moment before their arrival.There was still so much for her and Inu-Yasha to do and catch up on.Her life had been so empty without him… And now that he was there, happiness overflowed from her, spilling out of every crevice in her body.Her heart felt it was going to explode from the joy.

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Hmmm…?" he murmured against her neck, licking up her neck until he reached her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth.Her hands dug into his silky hair.He kissed her long and hard, Kagome basking in the heat and the pleasure of his kiss.

When he eventually pulled away, Kagome lay limp in his arms.He smiled seductively at her and kissed her lip lightly, his hand caressing her side.She stared up at him, lost in his gaze, until she eventually remembered what had been going to say.

"What are we going to do with the Shikon no Tama?"

The glowing orb was on her nightstand.It had been there since Inu-Yasha had torn it off in his desperation to undress himself and her.It had been silently pulsing and glowing since then, reacting to their love and their passion.It had cast a glow upon them, making their first time together even more precious.

But now they had to figure out what to do with it.

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome for a moment."Do you want me to become human, Kagome?I do age more slowly than humans do.Sango and Miroku had aged twenty years.I aged eight.That's a pretty big difference."

Kagome sighed."I've been thinking about that…but I know you don't want to give up your hanyou powers."Kagome giggled and caressed his ears.Inu-Yasha moaned."And I love your ears.I like your human form too.What am I saying?I love you, everything about you.I don't want you to change…but I do want you to stay with me.So I thought, if the Shikon no Tama has the power to change you into a human or youkai, perhaps it also has the ability to modify just one piece of you."

"I don't understand, Kagome."

She rolled her eyes."Even if I try to explain better, it still won't make sense to you.But what I mean is that everyone is made up of pieces of their parents and their parents' parents and so on.It's what makes Mamoru and Sayo look like Miroku and Sango.In order to change you from a hanyou to a human or youkai, the Shikon Jewel has to manipulate that make up.If it can do that, perhaps you can just ask it to take away your extended life.Ask it only to make you age like a human, but keep everything else the same.If it can easily change you drastically, it should do be able to do this."

She stared into Inu-Yasha's glowing worried eyes.Her heart clenched."And what if it doesn't work, Kagome?" he murmured.

Kagome shrugged."Then we make do.But the Shikon no Tama would be gone and we wouldn't need to worry about that anymore.It's worth a shot, ne, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha reached over her and grabbed the Shikon no Tama from the nightstand.He took off the string that held it and just held the jewel in his hands.He smiled ruefully at Kagome."At last, this thing will finally get out of our way, ne, Kagome?"

She nodded."Hai, Inu-Yasha."

He took a deep breath and popped the jewel into his mouth, swallowing it in a gulp.A light glow emerged from about him and Inu-Yasha heard a gentle voice in his mind.A sweet voice.Was this the voice of…?

_"Arigato.You have purified my soul.I am Midoriko.You have kept this jewel safe, kept it purified and kept it from the hands of the evil ones who would use it.And now, you use my soul for your love."Inu-Yasha suddenly saw a vision in his mind of the ancient Miko.Tears ran down her cheeks._

_"My soul and the souls of those youkai had been at war inside the jewel for hundreds of years.With every evil and good hand that held the jewel, the war between them and I took a new turn.When the jewel was burned with the body of a Miko—a Miko that refused to taint the jewel despite the sudden war of hate and love in her heart—I still found a way to return to that time.I knew that my freedom from this jewel lay with the hanyou that loved that Miko.So, I returned to you… You and your love was the only thing that could finally free me.If the Shikon Jewel was used for love, I would finally find peace."The woman smiled.__"So, I came back with your love, through the boundaries of time, and came back to you.And you have finally freed me with your love for the Miko in your arms.Half human, half youkai.Only you could have set me free."_

She began to vanish from Inu-Yasha's sight.The image of Midoriko smiled brilliantly at him._"I will grant you your only wish.To be eternally with the one you love.Love her well, Inu-Yasha."And she vanished._

The glow faded away and Inu-Yasha opened his eyes.He saw Kagome's lovely hazel eyes staring up at him in surprise."I've never seen that happen when someone took the Shikon no Tama into their body.What happened, Inu-Yasha?Did it work?"

He smiled down at the woman in his arms and his heart swelled."I don't feel any different, if that's what you mean, Kagome."Her mouth formed into a silent 'oh'. "Oy!I wasn't finished, o-na!But I have a good feeling that it did work."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at him."Oh?Why?"

Inu-Yasha smiled evilly at her."Let's just say Fate took its course."

Kagome reached for her pillow and bashed him with it."Oh, you!Tell me!What happened?What did you see?"

He burst out laughing and grabbed the pillow away from her, tossing it aside.He took hold of her waist and pulled her beneath him.He smiled leeringly at her as he bent his head toward her lips."I saw the true identity of the Shikon no Tama… for more details, make love to me first."

Kagome laughed."With pleasure, Inu-Yasha."

Several months later…

"KAGOME?!What'd I do this time?!Oy!Kagome!"

Shippou, Setsuna, Sayo, Mamoru, Eri, Harumi and Shizuko winced in unison as they heard the resounding, "OSUWARI!!" coming from outside.They were all sitting at Kagome's dinner table having tea when the fight had suddenly erupted.Kagome's okaa-san only smiled as she continued to was the dishes.Ji-chan chuckled from his seat.Sota sighed dramatically.

Eri turned to Shippou with an eyebrow lifted."Are you sure they were always like this?And that this is okay?"

Shippou nodded reassuringly."They like to argue.It's fun for them."

Harumi and Shizuko shrugged."If you say so, Shi-san."

Setsuna stood up."Well, I've had it.I actually want to see what's going on!It's probably going to be really funny!"

Sayo got up and followed Setsuna."I have to see this."

Mamoru rolled his eyes in unison with Sota.

Eri, Harumi, and Shizuko followed the other two women to the window to watch the spectacle before them.Inu-Yasha and Kagome had been married for months—they were still considered newly weds for the love of Kami.But they always seemed to argue.But Shi-san was right.They did it so often that they must enjoy it.

Rumor about their amazing marriage also spread like wildfire.Kagome had been known for years as the nearby spiritualist or Miko, helping people get rid of youkai and ghosts.When people found out that she had married a hanyou… Well, they were shocked to say the least.But people had been coping with it for months and now were fairly used to Inu-Yasha.Especially since they seemed to love each other so much…despite the constant bickering.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha muttered threateningly, his ears flattening."Why don't you just tell me what I did?!"

Veins popped up all over Kagome's head and she clenched a fist."Inu-Yasha…" She turned around to him, eyes blazing."You were being a jerk, again!!"

"HOW?!"

"UGH!!I don't want to talk about it!!Just go away and let me fume!!"

"Not until you tell me why you're being so temperamental!!Anything sets you off!!What's wrong with you?!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, BAKA?!You make love to me every single damn chance you get and you STILL haven't figured it out?!Do I have to spell it out for you?!I'M PREGNANT!!I'M ALLOWED TO BE TEMPERAMENTAL!!"

Silence.

"P-p-pregnant?"

Kagome stomped toward him."Hai, BAKA!!Pregnant!!Now do you—"

Inu-Yasha shut her up with a kiss.

Everyone inside the house cheered like soccer fans.


End file.
